My Lovely Neighboar
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Sakura mendapatkan teror dari tetangga lamanya, bahkan sampai Sakura telah pindah ke Apartemennya yang baru. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang tetangga barunya? apakah akan melindunginya dari kejaran tatangga lamanya? Who is know? Just Author know


My Lovely Neighboar

Disclaimer of : Pak Dhe Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance, Misteri GJ abal-abal plus OCC

Rate : masih T kok.

Story By : Neng Enchi ^^

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

"selamat pagi dunia! Pagi ini aku akan lebih semangat!" teriak gadis cantik bersurai pink dari balkon apartemen barunya.

"berisik" gumam seseorang pemuda dari samping balkon apartemen gadis itu.

"menyebalkan" gerutu gadis itu a.k.a Sakura.

"hn" gumam pemuda itu.

"oh iya tuan perkenalkan aku ini tetangga barumu salam kenal namaku Haruno Sakura aku bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Sasuke" kata pemuda itu singkat.

"apa?" tanya Sakura yang kurang mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu.

"panggil aku Sasuke nona Haruno" kata Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"huh. Dasar manusia es, kenapa dia dingin sekali" gerutu Sakura lagi.

"sudahlah kenapa harus memikirkannya bisa-bisa hariku yang indah akan rusak karena terlalu memikirkannya" kata Sakura sambil memasuki apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen si pemuda.

 **My Lovely Neighboar**

"jadi bagaimana apartemen barumu?" tanya Ino sambil memakai jas praktek dokter.

"lumayan bagus, tempatnya luas dan biayanya tak terlalu mahal. Walau tetanggaku agak menyebalkan" kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"masudmu?. Apa dia om-om pedophil? Atau keluarga yang sangat berisik atau tante-tante girang? tanya Ino.

"bukan. Kelihatannya dia seorang bujangan, cukup tampan tapi sangat dingin dan cukup menyebalkan" kata Sakura membayangkan paginya tadi.

"boleh aku ke apartemenmu? Aku ingin melihatnya" kata Ino girang.

"Hell. Ino aku tak mau menganggunya dan aku tak mau diganggu olehnya dan jika kau tahu betapa dinginnya dia kau akan menyesal sekali" kata Sakura.

"sudahlah bukankah kita ada operasi hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"ya. Pasien yang ditikam oleh suaminya sendiri, dari yang kudengar suaminya sampai sekarang masih belum ditangkap" kata Ino.

"hm. Aku masih takut dengan suaminya itu" kata Sakura.

"kurasa suaminya tidak akan dapat mencarimu kan kau sudah pindah apartemen, tenanglah bukankah keamanan di apartemenmu sangat terjamin" kata Ino.

"kau benar. Tapi aku masih ingat hari itu.." kata Sakura merinding.

FlashBack On.

Pukul 21.00 Apartemen Suna distrik 3

"KYAA!" terdengar jeritan wanita menggema di lorong apartemen malam itu. Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen secara perlahan sambil menahan takut dengan suara wanita yang menjerit.

"sebenarnya siapa sih yang menjerit itu? Aku yakin jika hantu itu tidak ada, itu hanya hayalan Naruto dan aku tidak takut" kata Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"KYAA! Hentikan! Aku mohon!" jeritan itu terdengar lagi dari sebuah apartemen yang pintunya digedor-gedor dari dalam. Sakura langsung menghampiri pintu tersebut dan mengetuknya menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"TOK! TOK! TOK!"

"ada apa?!" tanya seorang pria dengan garang sambil membuka pintu.

"maaf. Tuan aku tetanggamu, aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku mau tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa aku mendengar istri Anda menjerit sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dari dalam?!" tanya Sakura dengan halus.

"Oh! Aku dan istriku sedang berlatih drama untuk pementasan di kantornya" kata pria tersebut sambit bersulut-sulut.

"drama?! Umh. Ya sudah tapi bisakan sudahi latihannya sekarang kan sudah larut nanti malah menganggu tetangga yang lain" kata Sakura ramah.

"urusai!" kata pria tersebut langsung menutup pintu.

"ih aneh-aneh aja" gumam Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan pria tersebut.

Pukul 04.00 pagi hari.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" suara pintu apartemen Sakura diketuk.

"Tok!Tok!Tok!" terdengar kembali ketukan di pintu itu.

"siapa itu ini masih pagi tahu" kata Sakura jengkel sambil membuka pintu.

"KYAAA!" jerit Sakura saat melihat seseorang berlumuran darah di depan pintu apartemennya.

"ada apa denganmu Nyonya?" tanya Sakura yang tahu jika wanita itu adalah tetangga sebelahnya.

"bisakah aku masuk dan tolong kunci pintumu jangan biarkan siapapun masuk" kata wanita itu lirih.

"ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tunggu aku akan telpon polisi" kata Sakura sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"terimakasih. Ini karena suamiku yang menyiksaku" gumam wanita itu.

"benarkah, itu tindakan kriminal, mana lagi Baka Naruto ini cepat angkat telponnya bodoh!" sumpah serapah Sakura yang sedang panik sambil menekan luka tusukan di tangan dan paha wanita itu.

"moshi-moshi, Naruto terjadi kekerasan rumah tangga di apartemenku korbannya ada di tempatku sekarang bisakah kau kemari dan tangkap tetanggaku itu, dan tolong telponkan ambulance juga cepat!" teriak Sakura.

"Apa?!" tanya Naruto yang masih setengah bermimpi.

"cepat datang bodoh!. Ada nyawa meregang dan seorang kriminal di samping apartemen sepupumu!" teriak Sakura meradang dengan kelemotan Naruto.

"Apa?! Baik aku akan kesana dalam 10 menit" kata Naruto memutus sambungan telponnya.

"BRAK! BRAKK! BRAKK!" pintu apartemen Sakura digedor sekuat tenaga.

"buka pintunya gadis kecil! Serahkan istriku atau kau juga ingin berakhir sepertinya?" bentak suara seorang pria dari depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"tolong jangan serahkan aku padanya Sakura-san dia akan membunuhku" kata wanita itu yang wajahnya sudah pucat kehabisan darah.

"tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh" kata Sakura menenangkan wanita itu.

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan Nyonya ini padamu, menyerahlah! polisi akan datang sebentar lagi!" teriak Sakura dari dalam rumah.

"kau tak akan selamat ingat itu!" kata pria itu sambil melangkah pergi saat mendengar sirine mobil polisi dan ambulance.

FlashBack End

KONOHA, Apartemen Sakura. Pukul 19.00

"tok.. tok.. tok.." Sakura mengetuk pintu apartemen tetangga sebelahnya yang bernama Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"halo Sasuke-san, aku kan tetangga barumu jadi aku mengadakan sebuah pesta syukuran di rumahku bisakah kau datang?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak aku sibuk" kata Sasuke singkat.

"hey teme, datang saja tidak rugi" kata Naruto dari belakang Sakura.

"dobe, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sakura.

"ya, teme ini salah satu rekanku dikepolisian" kata Naruto.

"benarkah?! Wah bagus jika begitu aku ini sapupu Naruto. Karena ada Naruto mau datangkan tetangga?" tanya Sakura dengan puppy eyes.

"datang saja teme, kan ada aku" bujuk Naruto.

"hn." Kata Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

"selamat untuk Sakura di apartemen barunya, semoga ini menjadi rumah yang nyaman bagi Sakura. Mari bersulang!" teriak Naruto sambil membenturkan beberapa gelas.

"Yosh!" teriak yang lain kecuali Sasuke yang hanya bergumam.

"ne, Sasuke-san apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino sambil menempel-nempel pada Sasuke.

"tidak" gumam Sasuke dingin.

"hey Ino, jangan ganggu Sasuke! Maaf Sasuke" kata Sakura sambil menyeret sahabatnya yang setengah mabuk itu.

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"kenapa kau ini?!. Aku mau bersama Sasuke siapa tahu aku akan jadi tetanggamu jidat" gerutu Ino.

"teme, bisa aku minta tolong padamu" kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri dibalkon apartemen Sakura.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke pada sahabat dobenya.

"bisakah kau menjaga Sakura, aku takut pria pesikopat gila itu mungkin saja tahu tempat ini" kata Naruto.

"hn. Baiklah tapi apa untungnya untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"hm. Aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengannya" kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"apa maksudmu? Kau mau ku hajar?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"ada paket" kata seorang pria dari luar pintu apartemen Sakura.

"iya tunggu sebentar" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu.

"tanda tangan disini nona" kata si tukang post sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang langsung ditandatangani Sakura.

"ada apa Saku?" tanya Naruto.

"ini paket post" kata Sakura sambil membolak-balik kotak kecil itu.

"dari siapa?" tanya Ino yang tepar di sofa.

"entahlah" kata Sakura sambil membuka bungkusan post itu.

"apa isinya?" tanya Naruto kepo.

"sebuah foto," kata Sakura yang melihat foto didalam kotak tersebut.

"foto siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang ikutan nimbrung.

"foto Nyonya Matsuri dan suaminya Kabuto" gumam Sakura.

"apa?" tanya Naruto.

"apa ada nama pengirimnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"tidak, hanya foto ini saja" lirih Sakura.

"apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sakura lagi yang mulai khawatir.

"kau tenang saja Saku, mana mungkin Kabuto tahu tempat ini bahkan aku membelikan apartemen ini dengan namaku bukan namamu" kata Naruto.

"tidak ada salahnya kita waspada, mungkin saja Kabuto mengetahui tempat ini" kata Sasuke.

"bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan, jadi kau akan dilindungi oleh pihak kepolisian dan kejaksaan. Kau tenang saja" kata Sasuke menenangkan, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sambil melongo.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa dipandangi dengan aneh.

"itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan padaku" kata Sakura.

"sebaiknya aku segera antar dia pulang saja" kata Naruto memandangi Ino yang mulai membuka pakaiannya.

"astaga Ino-pig! Kau ini memang memalukan" kata Sakura membenahi pakaian Ino.

"jaga Ino baik-baik Naruto jangan kau apa-apakan dia" kata Sakura yang mengantar Ino dan Naruto sampai di tempat parkir.

"iya-iya, hei teme kau jaga Sakura baik-baik selama aku melakukan infestigasi di Suna" kata Naruto yang sudah memasuki mobil.

"hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Naruto.

"kenapa kau juga ikut mengatar mereka kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"hanya memastikan keselamatanmu" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan di depan Sakura.

"hm. Arigatou" kata Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan jalannya saat mendengar penuturan Sakura. "jangan katakan itu untuk sekarang" kata Sasuke.

"ish. Harusnya kau mengatakan 'sama-sama' atau semacamnya" gerutu Sakura.

"hey! Kau akan berdiri disana semalaman?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"tch. Dasar gadis merepotkan" kata Sasuke lirih.

"apa katamu?" tanya Sakura yang menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke.

"tidak" gumam Sasuke.

"hey kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu" tanya Sakura.

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"hey katakan apa yang kau bilang tadi!" perintah Sakura yang tidak di tanggapi Sasuke.

 **My Lovely Neighboar**

Jalanan Konoha pukul 20.00

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang jalanan Konoha memang tak pernah sepi dengan kendaraan, Sakura memang tak pernah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"moshi-moshi" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat telponnya.

"kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke si penelepon.

"kau perhatian sekali menelponku bahkan menanyakan apa aku belum pulang" kata Sakura menggoda.

"Naruto yang menyuruhku" gumam Sasuke. 'pantas saja mana mungkin ayam sepertimu tiba-tiba perhatian' inner Sakura.

"kau ada dimana? Segera pulang!" kata Sasuke lebih tepatnya perintah.

"iya-iya aku sedang ada dijalan, tunggu eh.. remnya remnya blong!" kata Sakura panik.

"apa?! Tenangkan dirimu! Jangan panik, kurangi gasnya secara perlahan! Dan nyalakn GPS-mu" perintah Sasuke.

"b-baik" kata Sakura menenangkan diri sambil melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

"cari jalan yang rata dan cukup ramai dan mulai menepi!" perintah Sasuke.

"a-aku sudah melakukannya" kata Sakura yang masih sedikit panik.

"apa mobilmu masih berjalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"ya masih pelan" kata Sakura yang mulai tenang.

"gunakan rem tangan, aku sudah ada di belakang mobilmu" kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan mobilnya dibelakang mobil Sakura.

"a-apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"tenanglah kau akan baik-baik saja aku bersamamu" kata Sasuke yang sudah berlari kecil disamping mobil Sakura.

"akan ku lakukan" kata Sakura menarik rem tangan mobilnya.

"CKITT! BRUKK!" mobil Sakura berhenti bergerak dengan menabrak pembatas jalan secara perlahan.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil Sakura dan menghampiri Sakura. "apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"a-a-ku sangat takut, andai kau tak menelponku mungkin aku sudah mati" kata Sakura dengan tubuh gemetar.

"tenanglah tak apa, yang penting kau selamat. Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Sasuke.

"entahlah aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku" kata Sakura yang masih gemetaran.

"astaga! Jidatmu merah, pasti terantuk setir tadi" kata Sasuke mengusap jidat Sakura.

"terimakasih Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"tugasku memang membantu masyarakat" kata Sasuke.

"sebaiknya kita pulang, mobilmu nanti akan di derek ke bengkel" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan sambuk pengaman Sakura dan menuntunya menuju mobil Sasuke.

Apartemen Konoha lantai 23

"kita sudah sampai sebaiknya kau buka pintumu" kata Sasuke sambil menuntun Sakura menuju panel tombol untuk memasukan kode membuka apartemennya.

"jangan ngitip" kata Sakura kelihatannya sudah baikan.

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

"click" pintu apartemen Sakura terbuka.

"cepat masuk, mandi dan tidurlah" kata atau perintah Sasuke.

"hm. Sekali lagi terimakasih" kata Sakura menutup pintunya.

Sakura melangkah perlahan menuju saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu di apartemennya itu.

"KYAA!" teriak Sakura saat lampu di apartemennya menyala memperlihatkan kediaman Sakura yang hancur berantakan.

"BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!"

"Sakura ada apa?! Buka pintunya!" perintah Sasuke yang kelihatannya baru akan memasuki apartemennya sendiri.

"cklek" Sakura membuka pintunya dan berhambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke rumahku, semuanya.. semuanya berantakan!" kata Sakura sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"telpon bagian keamanan," perintah Sasuke sambil menuju ke dalam apartemen Sakura yang sangat berantakan seperti di acak-acak.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat keseluruhan rumah Sakura bahkan mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar, kamar mandi bahkan sofa pun ikut rusak dan berantakan.

"apa itu?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat foto besar Sakura yang tersenyum dicoreng dengan noda darah.

"Sasuke.." gumam Sakura ketakutan.

"tenanglah tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau menginap saja di tempatku" kata Sasuke.

"baiklah, terimakasih" kata Sakura.

.

.

Mungkin Sasuke sekarang tengah menyesali apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan dengan menawari gadis musim semi itu untuk menginap dirumahnya. Belum ada satu jam Sakura disana tempat itu sekarang bagaikan dilanda Tsunami terutama di dapur sang Uchiha. Yap, Sakura tengah mencoba memasak untuk Sasuke sabagai tanda terimakasih, tapi yang terjadi malah gadis itu merusak dapur si Uchiha.

2 mangkuk dan 3 piring telah pecah di tangan dokter cantik itu, 4 telur pecah berceceran di meja, tepung bahkan nasi ikut berhamburan, Entah apa yang ingin gadis itu masak tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya spageti? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu" kata Sakura riang.

"kurasa itu tak perlu aku sudah kenyang" kata Sasuke yang kenyang karena terlalu stress melihat Sakura menghancurkan dapur indahnya.

"ayolah, aku lapar begitupun denganmu aku tahu itu, jadi jangan sungkan" kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"baiklah. Tapi aku saja yang masak kau diam di tempat" kata Sasuke yang mulai memasangkan apron pada tubuh atletisnya.

"tapi, membantu sedikit bolehkan?" tanya Sakura.

"hah.. kau sudah merusak dapurku, jadi diam saja di tempatmu" kata Sasuke sambil menyalakan kompor memasak air.

"iya-iya, begitupun marah. Lagi pula dapurmu juga tak begitu bagus" gerutu Sakura.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

15 menit kemudian.

2 piring spageti telah tersaji dengan indah di atas meja makan, spageti karya Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke.

"waw, kau pandai sekali memasak ya! Kelihatannya enak" kata Sakura menatap kagum karya Sasuke.

"aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak SMA jadi ini adalah hal kecil, bukan menghancurkan dapur seperti dirimu" sindir Sasuke.

"jadi kau sudah tinggal sendiri sejak SMA?" tanya Sakura.

"hn. Sebaiknya cepat makan" kata Sasuke. "Itadakimash" kata keduanya.

"ini enak!, bagaimana caramu membuatnya? Dan kenapa kau tinggal sendiri sejak SMA? Oh iya boleh aku memanggilmu dengan suffix kun?" tanya Sakura beruntun sambil memakan spagetinya.

"habiskan saja makananmu" kata Sasuke singakat.

.

"aku pikir kau akan pergi kemana putri kecil" gumam seorang pria dengan pakaian hitam yang memegang sebuah teropong ditangan kirinya, di atas atap sebuah gedung yang bersebrangan dari apartemen Sasuke.

"hm. Hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padamu ya?" tanya pria itu entah pada siapa.

.

"umh, Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura.

"hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku mau mandi bisakah kau pinjami aku pakaian?, aku terlalu takut untuk mengambil pakaian di rumah" kata Sakura pelan.

"hn" gumam Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya.

15 menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja putih kedororan miliki Sasuke.

"apa tidak ada yang lebih kecil?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku.

"hn?!. Tidak itu yang paling kecil. Cepat pergi tidur ini sudah malam" kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"hey! Jika biacara tatap lawan bicaramu! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" kata Sakura atau lebih tepatnya omel Sakura.

"cepat pergi saja kau merusak mataku dengan tubuh kurus kering itu" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?! Eh.. Eh! Apa yang kau lihat! Dasar hentai!" kata Sakura melihat tubuh atau pakaiannya kemudian berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

"aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" gerutu Sasuke menyumpal hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tissue.

"kenapa kemejanya terlihat seperti itu ditubuhnya, apa lagi dia tak memakai bawahan, dasar gadis gila! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika begini? Seharusnya aku memberikan switer saja tadi" gerutu Sasuke entah pada siapa di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Sasuke tempat Sakura tidur, yah gadis itu tengah kerenggosan dibalik pintu."apa apaan itu dia bilang tubuhku merusak matanya?! Dia juga mengatakan tubuh kurus kering?! Hello aku ini sexy tuan Uchiha asal kau tahu! Tunggu apa yang sudah dia lihat tadi ya?! ARGH! Ini gila!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke. (oh kelihatannya fic ini akan berubah rate #tentu saja Tidak!)

"apa Sasuke setiap malam tidur disini? Ganti baju diruang ini?" tanya Sakura.

"tentu saja bodoh! Ini rumahnya. Oh apa ada yang dia simpan disini semacam diary?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa sambil mengelus elus kasur dan melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"kamar ini dan seluruh rumah ini sangat rapi, bahkan pakaiannya sangat banyak dan rapi" gumam Sakura menatap pakaian dalam almari besar di kamar itu.

"lebih baik aku tidur, jika tahu aku mengobrak abrik kamarnya dia pasti akan mngusirku" gumam Sakura beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan menutup matanya disana sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang Author tidak ketahui.

.

"selamat pagi!" sapa Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk manis di meja makan sambil menikmati secangkir kopi degan kantung mata bagaikan panda.

"hn" sahutnya.

"ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur karena aku menggunakan kamarmu?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak. Aku baik-baik saja" gumam Sasuke.

"hn?! Ya.. sudah.. mau sarapan?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka kulkas.

"tunggu biar aku buatkan" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya nyawanya ingin melayang saja.

5 menit kemudian sebuah pancake dengan sirup cerry tersedia di meja makan.

"terimakasih" gumam Sakura. "hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"oh iya kau tidak ke kantor polisi?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak aku libur hari ini" gumam Sasuke yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"hm, ya sudah aku pinjam mobilmu aku akan kerumah sakit nanti" kata Sakura setelah meminum segelas susu didepannya.

"tidak. Kau sudah aku mengijinkanmu dengan alasan sakit jadi kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit, terlalu bahaya. Aku menerima laporan bahwa rem mobilmu sengaja di rusak dan apartemenmu didatangi seseorang siangnya." kata Sasuke.

"apa?"tanya Sakura yang masih bingung.

"sepertinya kau tengah diincar seseorang. Jadi kurasa kau diam disini saja. Tidak ada yang tahu jika kau ada disini kecuali aku dan Naruto" kata Sasuke.

"tapi.." gumam Sakura.

"tidak ada tapi, kau harus mematuhi perkataanku jika masih ingin hidup" kata Sasuke.

"baiklah" gumam Sakura patuh.

"aku akan ke supermarket sebentar. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapa saja dan jangan angkat ponselmu untuk sementara waktu" kata Sasuke.

"aku tahu. Boleh aku menitip keripik kentang, coklat dan beberapa camilan?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak!" kata Sasuke singkat sambil keluar dari apartemennya.

"serasa burung dalam sangkar" kata Sakura pelan sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah ditekuk.

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?, aku belum berpengalaman dalam menganggur. Mungkin dimulai dari nonton TV" kata Sakura menyalakan TV nya.

"tingtong!tingtong!tingtong!" suara bel apartemen Sasuke.

"siapa disana?" tanya Sakura dari dalam apartemen. Tidak ada sahutan dari luar, Sakura bahkan melihat di layar monitor yang terhubung ke kamera didepan pintu apartemen tidak ada siapapun disana.

"mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" gumam Sakura.

"tok..tok..tok.." sekarang ganti pintu yang diketuk. Sakura yang mulai takut meraih ponsel yang ada di meja depan TV untuk menelpon Sasuke.

"Sasuke-bisakah kau segera kembali ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, aku sangat takut" kata Sakura gemetar.

"jangan dibuka, aku akan segera kembali, dan segera hubungi bagian security ok" kata Sasuke.

"baiklah" kata Sakura sambil menutup telponya dan menelpon bagian security aparetemen.

"moshi-moshi, bisakah Anda periksa apartemen saya ada orang aneh yang mengganggu disini" kata Sakura.

"nona dokter kenapa tidak kau buka saja pintunya, agar aku bisa masuk dan kita bisa bermain bersama" sahut orang di ujung telpon dingin.

"siapa kau dan apa maumu?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"kita sudah jadi tetangga selama hampir 1 tahun masa' begitu saja kau lupa?" kata orang di sebrang.

"jangan ganggu aku" gumam Sakura gemetar.

"buka pintunya agar aku bisa menyapamu, jika kau tak membuka pintunya akan kubuka sendiri dengan paksa" kata si pria.

"brak! Brak! Brak!" pintu apartemen Sasuke terbelah walau belum sempurna menampakan sosok pria dengan jaket lusuh.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sakura.

"kematianmu" gumam si pria.

"memangnya apa salahku padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"kau membawa lari istriku yang seharusnya menemani anak kami" kata Kabuto dingin.

"brak! Brak! Brak!" dan pintu apartemen Sasuke sukses terbelah.

Sakura yang ketakutan berlari menuju ruang tengah ke meja makan tepatnya, dia melihat sebilah pisau makan di meja kemudian menggunakan pisau itu untuk melindungi diri.

"kau menggunakan pisau itu untuk menusukku?" tanya Kabuto yang diacungi pisau oleh Sakura.

"menjauhlah, polisi akan segera tiba!" ancam Sakura sambil gemetaran.

"mereka akan tiba tepat setelah darahmu menggenangi lantai SAKURA" kata Kabuto.

"kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sakura sambil mulai menangis ketakutan.

"kau menghalangi jalanku.. kau membuat anakku kesepian disana" kata Kabuto sendu.

"memangnya kemana anakmu?" tanya Sakura sesenggukan.

"hahaha.. dia telah mati, tapi sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk menemuinya dan menggantikan ibunya untuk menemaninya di kematian, dia pasti akan senangkan?" tanya Kabuto mendekati Sakura.

"menjauhlah dariku" teriak Sakura sambil melemparkan beberapa barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"prang! Brakk! Bruuk!" beberapa benda melayang menghampiri Kabuto tapi tak satupun mengenainya karena Kabuto berlindung menggunakan kapak yang digunakan untuk membelah pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Sakura terus berlari menghindar sambil melemparkan beberapa barang kearah Kabuto sampai dia kehabisan barang yang dilempar.

"kau kehabisan senjata eh?" tanya Kabuto.

"kumohon lepaskan aku" kata Sakura berjalan mundur hingga tanpa sengaja Sakura tersandung beberapa keramik pecah yang berserakan dan terjatuh.

"kena kau" kata Kabuto saat berhasil memegang salah satu kaki Sakura.

"lepaskan!, jangan bunuh aku" kata Sakura menangis.

"ini tidak akan sakit" kata Kabuto sambil mengangkat kapaknya.

"angkat tangan!" perintah suara bariton dari belakang Kabuto.

"tapi aku sudah tak bisa berhenti" kata Kabuto sambil mengayunkan kapaknya.

"bang!" suara tembakan terdengar disusul suara

"prang!" benda jatuh yang diikuti teriakan kesakitan seseorang.

"tangkap dia" perintah Sasuke pada beberapa pria berseragam polisi dibelakangnya.

"lepaskan aku!" teriak Kabuto sambil menahan rasa sakit ditangannya.

"bawa dia ke rumah sakit dulu" kata Sasuke pada anak buahnya.

"baik komandan" kata si anak buah sambil memberikan hormat.

"mungkin memang anakku harus sendirian" gumamnya yang masih dapat didengar Sakura.

"sumimasen" kata Sakura lirih yang masih dapat didengar Kabuto sedangkan Kabuto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"ayo jalan" perintah si polisi pada Kabuto.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke mungkin memang akulah yang bersalah" gumam Sakura.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"mungkin aku memang tak termaafkan" kata Sakura sambil mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang terkena pecahan keramik.

"tanganmu terluka kita ke rumah sakit ya?" tawar Sasuke.

"hn. Sasuke arigatou" gumam Sakura sambil menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"apapun untukmu Saku" kata Sasuke.

Flash Back.

2 bulan lalu, Apartemen Suna distrik 3

"kabuto-kun mite-mite, aku positif hamil" ujar Matsuri ke girangan.

"lebih baik periksakan saja ke dokter jika hanya tester semacam ini biasanya keliru seperti yang sudah-sudah" kata Kabuto sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan istrinya.

"baiklah, ayo ke rumah sakit" kata Matsuri menyeret Kabuto keluar rumah.

Rumah Sakit Suna

"bagaimana Sakura-san?, apa aku benar-benar hamil?" tanya Matsuri penuh semangat.

"sebenarnya.." kata Sakura sengaja diputus.

"tidak ya?" kata Matsuri lemas.

"mungkin masih belum rejeki kita" kata Kabuto menyemangati istrinya.

"kau benar" kata Matsuri.

"tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bicara" kata Sakura yang melihat pasangan suami istri itu akan beranjak pergi.

"eh?" tanya Kabuto dan Matsuri bersamaan.

"Anda benar-benar hamil Nyoya Matsuri atau aku harus menyebutnya calon Ibu Matsuri" kata Sakura dengan senyum cantiknya.

"benarkah?" tanya Matsuri tak percaya.

"hm" kata Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"arigatou! Matsuri arigatou Sakura-san, akhirnya kita akan punya bayi" kata Kabuto sambil mengangkat Matsuri.

"hey, pelan-pelan nanti bayinya pusing" kata Matsuri.

"selamat, untuk saat ini kandungan Matsuri-san masih 3 minggu jadi masih sangat rawan tolong berhati-hati dan terus jaga kesehatan, dan jangan lakukan pekerjaan berat atau perjalanan jauh ya" kata Sakura menasehati.

"tenang saja aku tak akan membiarkannya bekerja" kata Kabuto.

"arigatou Sakura-san" kata Matsuri sambil keluar ruangan pemeriksaan.

"kelihatannya mereka sangat bahagia" gumam Sakura.

.

1 bulan kemudian

"aku harus pergi ke Ame untuk mengikuti perjalanan bisnis ini" kata Matsuri emosi.

"Sakura sudah mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan perjalanan jauh jadi tolak saja" kata Kabuto.

"tidak bisa, ini juga demi masa depan anak kita. Lagi pula kau juga hanya professor dengan penemuan tak berguna, bukankah omset bisnis ini dapat menghidupi anak kita hingga dewasa nanti" tolak Matsuri tegas.

"ini bukan hanya untuk kebaikan anak kita tapi dirimu juga" kata Kabuto lesu.

"aku bisa jaga diri tenang saja, semua pasti baik baik saja" kata Matsuri.

"aku mengerti" kata Kabuto.

2 minggu kemudian Matsuri keguguran karena pekerjaannya yang terlalu banyak membuatnya lupa makan bahkan tidur sehingga kondisi fisiknya menurun dan membuat janinnya tak dapat bertahan.

"gomen-ne Kabuto aku tak mendengarkan perkataanmu sebelumnya" kata Matsuri menangis di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"kau memang tak pernah berpikir panjang, dan selalu menyesal diakhirnya. Inilah dirimu" kata Kabuto beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kabuto-san saat ini Matsuri-san butuh dukungan Anda" kata Sakura menahan kepergian Kabuto.

"untuk apa seorang pembunuh, membutuhkan keberadaan seseorang sepertiku" kata Kabuto yang sekarang benar-benar beranjak pergi.

"gomen Matsuri-san tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan" kata Sakura menundukan kepala.

"Kabuto- gomen" gumam Matsuri ditengah tangisannya.

Falsh Back Off.

"jadi seperti itu yang terjadi" kata Ino yang mendengarkan penuturan Sakura di atap rumah sakit.

"ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi salah mereka berdua yang tak bisa saling mendukung sebagai suami istri" kata Ino.

"itu yang Sasuke katakan juga padaku tapi, aku tetap merasa bersalah Andai saat itu aku ikut memperingatkan pasti semua hal ini tak akan terjadi" kata Sakura.

"jika ini tidak terjadi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu denganku eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?, dan nanti Ino melihatnya bagaimana?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"kalian pasangan baru yang dimabuk cinta, membuat mataku sakit saja, aku akan pergi dan memberi ruang untuk kalian" kata Ino beranjak pergi.

"bagus jika kau pergi" kata Sasuke. "tck. Dasar" gerutu Ino.

"aku tanya kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"ehm, ada penjahat yang tak sengaja kutembak kakinya dan harus dirawat dulu lukanya" kata Sasuke santai.

"tck, dasar cobalah untuk tidak menembaki orang lagi" kata Sakura.

"bagaimana ya?, mungkin jika kau yang kutembaki setiap malam aku akan berhenti" kata Sasuke.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"bagaiman jika kita menikah dan membuat Uchiha kecil?" tanya Sasuke.

"ini lamaran? Tidak romantis sekali" kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"kau akan merasa aku ini romantis saat kita menikah nanti" kata Sasuke.

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura tetap semberut.

"cup"

"dasar tidak percayaan, bagaimana? Mau tidak?. Kalo tidak sih aku bisa mengajak Ino untuk menikah denganku" kata Sasuke ke PD-an.

"ish. Iya-iya kita akan menikah" kata Sakura.

"bagus, aku mau punya anak 10 bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"kau gila menurutmu mengandung dan melahirkan itu gampang?" tanya Sakura.

"mana ku tahu, aku mana pernah hamil atau melahirkan" kata Sasuke cuek.

"dasar pantat ayam jelek" ejek Sakura.

"jelek-jelek kau juga suka" kata Sasuke PD-nya kumat lagi.

"emang" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu Saku" kata Sasuke.

"aku juga mencintaimu Sasu, My Lovely Neighboar" kata Sakura.

Di ruang perawatan "huachim" Ino bersin.

"siapa yang membicarakanku?" tanya Ino.

Are This End?

Arigatou minna-sama jangan lupa Riphiuw ^^


End file.
